rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
CF Dragons
Dragons in Castle Falkenstein are not your typical fantasy behemoths, brimming with impossible power and majesty, although they do have elements of that in this world (and are likely the culprits behind those outlandish rumors). Dragons are a distant descendant of Pterodactyls, who evolved into Pterodraconis, a species with both sentience and the ability to wield Sorcery. = Dragon Magick = Dragons are able to access any bit of arcane magickal lore, which makes them formidable spellcasters. They naturally see and manipulate the flow of magick, in ways beyond the ken of mortal humans. = Racial Memory = Dragons can access the memories of their direct linear ancestors, as if the memories and thoughts of Dragons are genetically handed down to each new Dragon as they are born. While it is not known how or when this genetic memory manifests itself, it allows Dragons to perform astounding feats of intelligence, especially as a primary source of history. While humans can read history out of a book, dragons can tell you every detail of anything ever experienced by one of his/her ancestors. = The Dragon's Hoard = "A Collection is one way in which we can tangibly touch something from the Memory. If our forefathers held it, we can remember its touch. But if we hold it also, we can truly remember how it felt." - Dragon King Verithrax Draconis Dragons in Castle Falkenstein often do maintain their legendary hoards. But aside from the sheer value of the currency (imagine, if you will, a clever dragon depositing a modest sum in any modern bank one-hundred years ago... and remember that dragons are all long-lived and all very clever), Dragons are obsessed with Collections. Typically, a dragon will seek to collect a specific type of item, like antique clocks or suits of armor. Some have taken to collecting Lore of a specific type, like gardening or books on Ships and Sailing. = Dragons in Society = Dragons have grown accustomed to the wild apes who have evolved to rule the world, and the ones that do not lead Solitary lives often do their best to fit in, shapeshifting into a Human form when doing business in Human cities. However, to a Dragon (especially the older ones), a human is just a small step up from a light snack, so they often do not bother with the rules and mores of Human Society unless it suits them. Half-Dragons The term "Half-Dragon" is a bit of a misnomer, since the progeny of a Male Dragon (in shapeshifted Human form) and a Female Human ends up with the full powers of a Dragon. No one knows if these half-breeds are weaker in some way than their full Draconic pater familias, and certainly Draconic Society makes little distinction between the Half and Full (if any distinction can be made). It is not known if Dragons can mate with species other than Humans. Perhaps this is a question that is best left unasked. = Dragons in the Great Game = AKA The Boring Bit with All the Rules Dragons, unless otherwise stated, have the Abilities of their current form. Much of the natural abilities of a Dragon in its true form is linked to its Physique FC = Firecast. Carrying capacity applies when flying as well.